The Sport of Hunting
by RoseandRose
Summary: The Doctor decides to take his new companion to the Hunger Games where they encounter the Careers. 11, OC, Careers including D4 girl, Peeta.
1. Prologue

Somewhere in the universe, a blue box floated among the stars. From the outside, it drifted aimlessly and was in complete tranquility.

Inside was a whole another story.

There was a entire new world inside the TARDIS, full of wonderful technology that could transport a traveler to anytime and anywhere. Right now that world was in chaos.

An awkward looking man in a bow tie dashed in in disjointed half circles around the center console, pushing a button here and pulling a lever there. It wasn't entirely clear if he had any idea what he was doing but he sure looked like he was enjoying himself. He continued to "dance" around the contraption with his golden haired companion trying to keep up with him.

"C'mon just tell me where we're going!"

"Uh uh!" The Doctor shook his head and also his finger. Ruth playfully shoved it away and smirked at him. "I've planned a surprise for you and that's how it shall remain! Besides I think I'm quite clever for what I'm about to achieve."

"You think you're clever all the time," Ruth retorted as the TARDIS lurched forward, knocking the pair to the ground. "Ride's a bit rough," she said as she stood up straightening her jacket. He pretended to be cross but Ruth knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long. Despite having met just two weeks ago, the two had formed a rather strong connection.

"Must mean it's going to be an extra special trip eh?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"If you say so. I don't even know where we're going. Probably couldn't guess it if I tried." Before meeting the Doctor, Ruth had ventured no further then ten blocks from a Dublin group home.

"What's life without a few surprises eh?"

"Yea but this one's killing me."

"Oh you'll be thanking me in a minute...or two...or fifteen."

The Doctor ran (or more appropriately, stumbled) to shut off an alarm on the other side of the console. She laughed and silently gave up her battle of weeding more information out of her funny friend.

At least for 5 more minutes.

"So where are we going again?"

* * *

The forest was uneasy. No one was safe. Danger was everywhere, mainly from a group of six teenagers.

The biggest one, Cato was the leader. A blonde massively muscular boy of eighteen clutched his sword stained with the blood of not one but several others. Right on his heels was a limber seventeen year old blonde by the name of Glimmer, her stunning emerald eyes following his every move and her dainty hands gripping her silver bow. Next to her, an agile knife thrower with silky black hair also followed the leader. Clove was smaller than the rest of the pack but just as deadly. Her bottomless black eyes gave way that she was the most serious of the pack, the complete opposite of Marvel. He was more forgettable than the others with average looks and a happy-go-lucky attitude but his ability with a spear was cleverly masked by his friendly atmosphere. He was relishing in the wind that was whipping against his face along with the golden skinned, mahogany haired Marina who was calling out to front of the pack. She had a smile on her face and an axe in her grasp. The surly blonde boy treading behind everyone remained silent.

The children were hunting.


	2. The River

The landing was rocky and sent Ruth crashing into the door. "I think we broke a forcefield," the Doctor admitted sheepishly, "but look on the bright side eh? At least the doors were locked!"

"Yea you're a right old genius you are," she groaned, feeling at least three new bruises forming. She stood up and walked up to the Doctor where he was powering up the monitor. After a few bursts of noise and static, an image of a forest appeared.

"That's where we are? A forest?" she asked. She was slightly unimpressed but knew the Doctor always had something up his sleeve.

"A forest? Yes," he lingered, "But not just any forest." His eyes raging with intensity, met hers.

"But not just any forest," she imitated.

She never intended to be cruel but sometimes her intentions were murky to him.

The Doctor's smile faltered for just a fraction of a second but Ruth caught it. His expression turned slightly crestfallen and her guilt soared.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruth apologized rapidly,"So it's a forest but not just any forest. What makes it so special? Really. I'm curious."

He lit up again at this chance to boast his cleverness. He faced her, ready to begin his monologue.

"You like books right? Books are nice. Very lovely. There's worlds inside them, worlds you can scarcely begin to imagine and characters you didn't even know you dreamed of meeting. Agatha Christie (she's brilliant), Charles Dickens, Victor Hugo, now imagine their works and being able to travel in them."

The last works lingered in the air for a few moments before she realized the gravity of them.

Her mouth dropped in disbelief and her hands started shaking with excitement.

"Oh my god!" she wheezed out. "We're in a book! Right now! Seriously?" (The Doctor nodded) Oh my god no way! No way! No bloody way!"

Her hearty laugh sounded throughout the TARDIS much to satisfaction of the Doctor.

"This is insane! You have outdone yourself," she began sounding off. She kept on blabbering away about the sheer brilliance of the situation, the mechanics of how it was done, etc.

"And you thought it was just a forest," he laughed.

His words were lost as she ran out the door.

* * *

Technically you're supposed to be in danger the moment you enter the arena but there's always exceptions.

Cato and his followers trampled through the forest, not caring who was after them. They were the ones in control. They were the ones playing God. This year they were the exceptions.

He glanced over at Clove seeing her dark eyes constantly searching her surroundings, desperate for prey to kill. Hopefully soon, he thought, before she takes it out on Glimmer. He could sense that his closest friend (was that the right word? She was little more than that, if he had to admit it) was not in favor of the prissy blonde who spent every moment so far making sure she was graceful, beautiful and desirable. She was flouncy and airy, the complete opposite of stone cold, calculating Clove. Their differences were enough to drive the two into opposite directions but Cato secretly hoped that maybe Glimmer's insistent, _disgusting_ flirting was also...

Fearing that he was gazing at her too long, Cato whipped his focus forward hoping to encounter another tribute soon and put all his energy into what he knows best: killing.

The next ten minutes were spent still trailing along the river until finally Marina suggests that it's time to cross it. "The other tributes tend to go for the edges of the arena," she pointed out.

"Sounds good to me," Marvel piped up. (As if his opinion really mattered.)

"Yea alright," Cato agreed. Glimmer giggled. Clove curtly nodded. Peeta did nothing.

They were about to cross when Glimmer pulled Cato aside.

"You wouldn't mind carrying me across would you?" she purred, her hand flittering across his chest.

Clove let out a long contained noise of disgust as she began to stomp through the water.

* * *

Ruth started running for a good 5 minutes into the forest then stopped because she was out of breath. Despite being exceptionally skinny she was slightly wheezing.

"Shit I'm out of shape," she muttered to herself as she began to lightly walk instead. Her cramp pounded inside her ribs.

A few paces later and she realized she was thirsty. Fortunately she heard the sound of a stream nearby.

When she arrived at the water, she not only got to quench her thirst but also view more of the area the Doctor had brought her to. It was a forest with a mountain range covered by identical copies of trees that currently surrounded her. Ruth kept looking around for a sign or just anything to prove this forest wasn't just any forest.

A line of large rocks formed a makeshift bridge across the brook so she began to jump from one to another, hoping the other side would bring something new.

As Ruth reached the third rock, she heard a voices. No. Several voices. She squinted her eyes trying to see into the distance. She could make out several bodies, all huddled near each other in matching jackets. One (a girl, judging by the amount of black hair) in a maroon jacket started to tread through the water. Ruth was just about to call out to her when the girl looked up and noticed her.

"Scuse me," Ruth called out as she walked across two more rocks. She could now make out the girl with the maroon jacket. Several others were coming up behind her including a massive blonde boy and a Spanish looking girl, all running towards Maroon Jacket girl.

"'Scuse me. Hi. I'm a little lost and confused. Do you mind telling me where I am and what the date is?"

She was answered with the perfectly calculated throw of a knife.


End file.
